fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin/Warriors Quotes
Intro Cutscene * "Now, then... let's see what you can do!" (Male) * "Now, then... I hope you're ready for me!" (Female) Start of battle lines * ”This battle is meaningless...” Switching to Character * "Allow me." When near Ally * "All right. Let's do this!" Ally Assist * "" Critical Lines Alone Beginning * "Prepare yourself!" Strike * "Here's how it's done!" * "I have a plan!" * "We will win this!" Dual Strike Lines (neutral) As Vanguard * "Let's finish this!" As Support * "I'm ready." Dual Strike Lines (special) With Camilla With Camilla as Vanguard * "" With Camilla as Support * Camilla: "I need you, Robin..." * Robin: "I'm here, Camilla!" With Chrom With Chrom as Support * Chrom: '"Anything is possible, as long as we stand together!" * '''Robin: '"Then we have nothing to fear!" With Chrom as Support (Support Level A+) * '''Chrom: "Ready to end this, friend?" * Robin: '"I'm ready!" ''With Chrom as Vanguard * '''Robin: "Let's sync our tasks!" * Chrom: '"Together, we shall not fall!" ''With Chrom as Vanguard (Support Level A+) * '''Robin: "Now, Chrom!" * Chrom: '"Got it! Let's go Robin!" ''With Lucina With Lucina as Support * '''Lucina: ' * '''Robin: ' With Lucina as Vanguard * '''Robin: "Are you with me, Lucina?" OR "This is for Chrom!" * Lucina:"We can do it together!" With Frederick With Frederick as Support * Frederick: "" * Robin: "" With Frederick as Vanguard * Robin: "Let's go, Freddy Bear!" * Frederick: '"I'll have you use my ''proper name, ROBIN!" With Tharja With Tharja as Support * '''Tharja: "Enemies of Robin will be obliterated!" * Robin: "Hang on! Let's take them together, Tharja!" With Tharja as Vanguard * Robin: "Tharja! Let me borrow your power!" * Tharja: "Anything for you, my one and only!" During Battle Praise Lines General * "Impressive!" * "I like what you did there!" * "You'll lead this army to victory!" To Celica * "Another charming performance, Celica!" To Frederick * Robin: "You deserve some bear meat for that, Frederick!" * Frederick: "What does one have to do with the other, Robin?! Leave bear meat out of this!" Praise Reply * "Oh, it wasn't that big of a deal." Level Up * "I'm showing progress! * "I've made great strides!" * "Hah. It's a bit of an improvement." Facing Frederick * Frederick: "Robin, I will do you the honor of trying my hardest to kill you." * 'Robin: '"Thank you...I think?" Defeating an Enemy Lines * "I like those results!" * "Who's next?" * "Another commander down!" Defeating Chrom * "I guess luck was with me today, Chrom." Defeating Lucina * "You did NOT make that easy, Lucina!" Defeating Lissa * "Lissa... I never wanted it to end this way." Defeating Frederick * "I beat you, Frederick? There must be some mistake..." Defeating Cordelia * "Good fight, Cordelia. Good fight." Death Lines Ally Robin * "I wish I could help...more..." Enemy Robin * "I thought this would go differently." Game Over Line * ”Defeat? Perhaps I was too optimistic.” Stage Clear Line * "Look what we've achieved!" Victory Lines * "Thank you for this opportunity. The better tactician won." (Male) * "Thank you for this opportunity. The superior tactician won." (Female) Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Quote